dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Io
|} Io (Guardian Wisp) - to bohater Świetlistych (Radiant), którego głównym atrybutem jest siła. Io to postać zasięgowa i to jest jedna z trzech postaci na siłę, które są zasięgowe, drugą postacią jest Huskar, a trzecią jest Phoenix. __TOC__ Biografia postaci Io jest wszędzie, we wszystkich rzeczach. Okrzyknięty przez swoich przeciwników jako wielki niszczyciel i wyznawany przez uczonych jako mgnienie boskiego oka, ten dziwny Ognik życiodajnej siły zajmuje wszystkie sfery jednocześnie - najmniejsza cząstka jego istnienia zamienić się może w formę ucieleśnioną w każdej chwili. Podobnie jak wielcy bliźniaki, którzy są jeźdźcami - Mrok oraz Światło - i inny starożytny podróżnik, którego prawdziwa historia przepadła wieki temu, Io zwany też Ognikiem jest jednym z Fundamentalnych tego wszechświata - siłą starszą od czasu, wędrowcem ze dalszych światów, niż pojąć mogą śmiertelnicy. Io jest niczym innym jak sumą wszystkich sił zarówno przyciągających, jak i odpychających w obrębie materii; świadoma oznaka ładunku, który scala wszystkie cząstki razem. Wypaczone, ale kontrolowane siły to jedyne, jakich można doświadczyć w obecności Io w sferze materialnej. Używa on sił łaskawych oraz pomocnych innym do umocnienia więzi ze swymi sprzymierzeńcami, by ich potęga stała się większa. Jego motywy są nieodgadnione, jego siła niewyobrażalna; Io porusza się przez sferę materialną będącą idealnym wyrazem tajemnic tego wszechświata. Umiejętności Tether= left|150pxPowiąż się z sojuszniczym bohaterem. Zapewni to wam premię do szybkości ruchu. Gdy odnawia ci się zdrowie bądź mana, powiązany sojuszniczy bohater otrzymuje 150% twej regeneracji. Każda jednostka, która przejdzie przez więź, zostanie ogłuszona. Więź zniknie, gdy sojusznik odejdzie zbyt daleko bądź Io anuluje zaklęcie. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników MAKSYMALNY ZASIĘG: 900 PREMIA DO SZYBKOŚCI RUCHU: 14/15/16/17% CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 0.75/1.25/1.75/2.25 CZAS TRWANIA (Tether): 12 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 12 MANA: 40 Dobroczynny dotyk Io przyzywa siły spomiędzy sfer. BREAK TETHER: left|90px Przerywa więź z wcześniej wybraną jednostką. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 1 |-| Spirits= left|150pxIo przyzywa pięć duchów-cząstek, które tańczą dookoła niego, zadając obrażenia wszystkim jednostkom, z którymi się zetkną. Jeśli cząstka trafi we wrogiego bohatera, wybuchnie, zadając obrażenia wszystkim wrogom w pobliżu. Creepy otrzymują mniejsze obrażenia, gdy dotkną cząstek, ale nie wywołują ich eksplozji. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu OBRAŻENIA PRZECIW CREEPOM: 8/14/20/26 OBRAŻENIA PRZECIW BOHATEROM: 25/50/75/100 PROMIEŃ OSCYLACJI: 875 PROMIEŃ EKSPLOZJI: 300 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20/18/16/14 MANA: 120/130/140/150 Io obraca cząsteczkami wszechświata dzięki swym niewyobrażalnym zdolnościom. left|88pxSPIRITS IN: Io przyzywa duchy bliżej siebie. Można włączyć bądź wyłączyć. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu, Przełączana left|88pxSPIRITS OUT: Io wysyła duchy dalej od siebie. Można włączyć bądź wyłączyć. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu, Przełączana |-| Overcharge= left|150pxIo zdobywa premię do szybkości ataku oraz redukcji obrażeń kosztem utraty zdrowia i many co sekundę. Jeśli Io użył umiejętności Tether na sojuszniku, dana jednostka też otrzymuje premię. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu, Przełączana SZYBKOŚĆ ATAKU: 40/50/60/70 REDUKCJA NADCHODZĄCYCH OBRAŻEŃ: 5%/10%/15%/20% WYSYSANIE ŻYCIA/MANY: 4.5% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 2 Czerpiąc energię materii wszystkich światów, Io zaczyna rozplątywać czas. |-| Relocate= left|150pxIo teleportuje siebie oraz powiązaną jednostkę do dowolnego miejsca na mapie. Po zakończeniu działania zaklęcia Io oraz powiązana z nim jednostka do poprzedniego miejsca. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt OPÓŹNIENIE RZUCANIA CZARU: 2.5/2.25/2 CZAS POWROTU: 12 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 90/75/60 MANA: 100 Io jest uosobieniem tajemnicy wszechświata. |-| Porady *Nie jest wskazane, by umiejętność Spirits używać lekkomyślnie, ponieważ umiejętność ta wymaga dużo ilości many. Ciekawostki *Io posiada również nazwę Elemental z serii Legend of Mana, która ma podobny wygląd do Io i jest zwykle zaangażowany w moc uzdrowienia. *Io nie ma głosu, w przeciwieństwie do jakiegokolwiek innego bohatera obecnie, a jedynie robi hałas w otoczeniu. *Io jest to również postać z 35px|Grecja mitologii greckiej oraz jedna z czterech galilejskich księżyców Jowisza. *Zabawne nazwy Io w DotA to: Weird Ball oraz Santelmo. Santelmo może być odniesieniem do Ogni Świętego Elma (ang. St. Elmo's Fire), zjawiska pogodowego, który tworzy iskry jasnej energii podobne do błyskawicy. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com i treść przetłumaczona z dota2.gamepedia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie zasięgowe Kategoria:Postacie na siłę Kategoria:Postacie support Kategoria:Postacie lane support Kategoria:Postacie nuker Kategoria:Postacie świetlistych